


Dethsanity

by Yellowzone



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Deep Emotions, Feelings Realization, M/M, Nathan sees theoretical future, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: — Значит, тебе мерещится будущее?— Только гибель. Но не своя. Всегда чужая.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dethsanity

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладываю сюда с Фикбука

В первый раз оно нежно касается затылка самыми кончиками стальных когтей, так, чтобы встали дыбом волосы от набежавших колючих мурашек. Такое себе ощущение, сплошная мелочь, плюнуть и забыть, однако почему-то — _почему-то_ — успокоиться у Нэйтана не выходит.

Лощёный бубнёж дикторши с экрана корёжит слух.

Картинки утреннего репортажа начинают вызывать в груди мерзкий холод ассоциаций. Он ждёт ещё немного, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Пытается отвлечься, изо всех сил избегая признавать это странное совпадение. У ведущей херовый макияж и тощие сиськи, а из башки корреспондента выйдет отличный бильярдный шар после трепанации. На заднем плане высерки пялят в мониторы отрабатывая свои днищенские гроши. Через пару минут озвучивают количество жертв, и сомнений у Эксплоужена больше не остаётся.

СМИ всегда занижают любые показатели, дабы не травмировать население. Он же знает точную цифру, и сам факт подобной осведомлённости кажется до невероятного жутким.

— Пятьдесят семь, — машинально роняет Эксплоужен, забыв, что держит на весу ложку; кукурузные колечки с молоком отправляются назад в тарелку, не достигнув рта.

— Чего "пятьдесят семь"? — с задержкой реагирует похмельный Пиклз.

— Сдохло. Не тридцать, а пятьдесят семь.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не интересуешься всем этим дерьмом с катастрофами.

— Да кто этот вообще интересный... — согласно бурчит Сквизгаар с другого конца стола, и вокалист как-то незаметно становится центром внимания всей группы. Четыре пары глаз ждут ответа, и Нэйтан просто вынужден теперь запомнить, с чего именно всё началось.

Да, он уверен: всё стартовало конкретно отсюда, его падение в голодный щетинистый космос, его прогрессирующий делириум без какого-либо шанса очнуться.

С этих самых слов, по роковой закономерности оказавшихся чистой правдой.

— Мне ночью снился этот поезд. Он сошёл с рельс как раз в том месте.

— Да ты гонишь, чел! — изумился барабанщик. — По-любому ты напутал чего-нить! Не иначе тебя знатно трипануло!

— Нет, — качнул головой солист, не отрывая глаз от подвешенного за крюки телевизора. — Завались. Это был не приход. Две большие разницы.

— Нэйт, прекращает нас наёбывать, — фыркнул швед и мельком прокрутил новостную ленту в мобиле. — Может, ты ещё и цифра поезд скажет?

— Триста сорок четыре, — не задумываясь, бросает Эксплоужен, и гитарист натурально давится кофе от изумления.

Действительно, к чему вообще запоминать такую бесполезную херню? Они же не бомжи, чтобы в государственном транспорте обтираться, у них свой локомотив есть, со всеми удобствами...

— Кончай, блин, прикалываться, не смешно! — возмутился Пиклз. — Не, в натуре, куда делись твои обычные дебильные шутки?

— Иди хуй сосать, — огрызается Нэйтан, переключая канал, где ботоксная дамочка по подсказкам режиссёра в наушнике пыталась сделать рис по-испански.

На самом деле, это к лучшему, что ему не поверили.

Пусть считают это ёбаным бредом.

Пусть забудут через секунду.

И не обращают внимания на чужую порцию, оставшейся нетронутой до конца завтрака.

Через день на репетиции вокалист роняет на пол микрофон и онемело пялится на Токи.

Сегодня он чист, трезв и готов поклясться на самом кассовом альбоме группы, что это реально.

Звук плющенных частых капель и ядовитый запах мокрого железа, сквозная полоска дырки, пятна, пятна.

Эксплоужен редко потел на концертах, даже спустя шесть часов упорного срывания глотки, но теперь кожа моментально покрывается ледяной расплавленной коркой.

Нужно быстро справиться с дыханием. Унять пенопластовый шорох в мозгу.

Нужно спокойно сказать:

— Токи, у тебя нож торчит. Из груди.

— Эй, но ведь нет никакой нож! — радостно возражает парень; его улыбка вдруг гаснет как потушенная в снегу сигарета. — Тебе казаться. Всё быть нормальный.

Вортуз шарит ладонью по синей футболке; рука натыкается на деревянную рукоятку, пачкается в масляной крови, а Нэйтану кажется, что вот-вот грохнется небо и разъебёт эту студию к чертовой сучьей матери.

Он жмурится, мучительно трёт веки в непривычной внутренней агонии.

Лезвие продолжает сидеть в чужом теле, как механический паразит. Токи продолжает корчить из себя невинного дурачка, оставляя на полу багровые следы.

_Хаммерсмит_

_Хаммерсмит_

_Хаммерсмит_

_ХАММЕРСМИТ_

Отбойник по вискам долбит громче рассудка; фронтмен сам не запоминает, как перемещается к раковине в сортире и как засовывает гриву волос под напор антарктической струи в расчёте на избавление. Лишь растерев лицо до индейской красноты и сделав пару глотков он приходит в относительную норму: шорох затихает, сердце возвращает обычный ритм, а остальное — по-прежнему вне его контроля.

Он в смятении и абсолютно не представляет, как разбираться с гигантским завалом разнокалиберных чувств и взрывных эмоций. Впервые в жизни Эксплоужен настолько _не в порядке_ , что признаёт это фактически моментально.

— Сквиз, осторожно!

Шведа пихают назад быстрее, чем тот успевает сформулировать вопрос. Хотя, вряд ли стоит что-либо спрашивать у человека, уже снявшего пистолет с предохранителя и целящегося куда-то в угол гостиной.

И как только эта гигантская псина сюда залезла?

Чем только занимаются сраные клокатиры, ебать их всех в рот?

Услышав характерный щелчок, волк размером с откормленного медведя оскалил зубы и принялся дьявольски рычать. Клочковатая серая шерсть торчала вверх, уши прижались, мускулы напряглись для мощного прыжка, и вокалист не сомневался, что тварь легко покроет это внушительное расстояние.

Едва фигура зверя оказалась в воздухе, он выпустил целую обойму в пустоту, а точнее — в стены, игровые автоматы, потолок и люстру, досконально повторяя чужую траекторию полёта.

Эксплоужен ждал щенячьего визга, падения и последних судорог. Ещё бы, после восьми пуль, угодивших прямиком в цель. А взамен получил осторожное, едва ли не хрустальное замечание:

— Э-э-э-э… Нейт? Ты зачем шмаляет как на четвёртый июль?

— Но ведь… — все объяснения испарились с языка, едва фронтмен увидел выражение лица Сквигельфа в сочетании с разодранным горлом и летальными следами клыков на исполосованном торсе.

— Мёрдерфе… ох, сука, чтоб тебя…

— Чё случилось?

— Не подходи. И не делай пластических операций. Никогда. Ты понял меня?

— А я и не собирался! Хотя… блять, звучит как отличная идея! Гениально!

— Вот только попробуй, гандон, — Нэйтан шипит коброй и аккуратно, спиной по стеночке вылезает из комнаты; не смотреть на гнойное, вздутое, разрезанное лицо басиста очень даже помогает переставлять ватные ноги ближе к спасительной двери.

Точка кипения наступает быстро — спустя две недели вещих кошмаров во сне и наяву, со всей дури лупящих булыжником по его психике.

Кое-что оказывается гораздо хуже азотного страха, залитого в него по самую глотку. Солисту нет дела до локальных и мировых катастроф, что издевательски подробно терроризируют его по ночам. Иногда они сбывались (четыре из десяти), что, впрочем, являлось довольно нестабильной пропорцией. Снотворные не помогали, алкоголь дарил исключительно бадуны, а настойчивые предложения ширнуться заранее вызывали рвотный рефлекс, стоило только представить, как от этого может раскорячиться хуёвая действительность.

Спустя две недели в отчаянии Нэйтан сделал одну отважную вещь.

Инфернально шарахаясь по тёмным коридорам, он всё-таки зашёл к Оффденсену. И переломился ещё до того, как его выгнали оттуда ссаными тряпками.

Мало было зарезанного Токи, сожранного Сквизгаара и передознувшегося Пиклза. Он глядел на это уже слишком долго и безучастно, метясь в догадках, когда это случится — и случится ли вовсе.

— Нэйтан? — менеджер отрывается от бумаг, почти выражая удивление. — Кажется, я предупреждал…

— Алё, скорая? — пальцы дрожат, но всё-таки набирают номер телефона с первого раза. — Чтоб через пять минут внизу стояла машина, ясно, блять?!

— О, нет, кто-то пострадал?

— ТЫ! — орёт вокалист и швыряет трубку в стену; его уже колотит в полуобморочном состоянии от боли, которую не передать вербально. — Ты, ты пострадал! _Господи, да тебя же всего насмерть избили, разве ты не заметил?!_ Какой больной ублюдок это сделал, назови, я ему пизды вломлю, где угодно достану и убью нахуй!..

Конечно, юрист видел много говна на своём рабочем поприще.

Он мог оставаться хладнокровным в любой ситуации.

Мог демонстрировать стальную волю и несгибаемую выдержку где угодно, хоть у чёрта на рогах, хоть в круто пикирующем самолёте.

Поэтому Фостер до сих пор не знал, что вдобавок может ещё и седеть в мгновение ока.

Кроме новых побелевших прядей, он здоров и невредим, без единого синяка или гематомы.

_За что их_

_За что тебя_

_Пожалуйста, умоляю, вылезай из гроба_

Эксплоужен по глазам понимает, что снова ошибся, пронзительно воет и скатывается на ковёр, уже не пытаясь сдержать беззвучных рыданий.

Если тебя, раздавленного и дошедшего до ручки, крутит в ржавой мясорубке проклятого дара, становится абсолютно похуй на металл и брутальность.

— Значит, тебе мерещится будущее.

Голос Оффденсена звучит потеряно. Как эхо в дали, не сподобившееся вернуться к хозяину.

В анти-шоковом одеяле с кружкой чая сидел какой-то другой Нэйтан Эксплоужен, затравленный и выдохшийся. Скулы от худобы обозначились гораздо явственнее, бледность и пепельные отёки очень походили на несмываемый корпспэйнт.

Откровенно говоря, адвокату знатно изменила выдержка, иначе зачем бы он стал пичкать вокалиста галоперидолом вместо обычных успокоительных.

К счастью, это вроде как помогло, потому что фронтмен уже начал идти на контакт.

Медленно, туго, одичавше, зато предельно честно.

Тут менеджер спокойно полагался на богатый опыт общения с «Dethklok» и личные маленькие привычки Нэйтана, обозначающие бессовестную ложь.

— Только гибель. Не своя. Всегда чужая.

Иронично: он на регулярной основе пользовал слово «смерть» в текстах, пел экзекуционные песни, говорил миллионы раз, чтобы теперь заменять его нейтральный синонимом. Человек, пропагандирующий мрак и жестокость, бьющий морды встречным и поперечным, не ценящий чью-либо жизнь вообще, рассеянно стучит ногтями по фарфору и едет крышей при мысли о возможном конце кого-то из близких.

— И ты молчал.

— Я не ёбнутый, усёк? — воинственно фыркает Эксплоужен; ему адски стыдно за срыв, и он хочет скорее реабилитироваться, особенно в глазах Чарльза. — Корабли тонут, дома горят — всё это происходит на самом деле после моих снов. Ребята подтвердят, если их спросишь.

— Я тебе верю, — глубоко вздыхает Оффденсен и сцепляет руки в замок, чтобы точно не коснуться длинных смоляных волос в утешающем жесте. — Нет, правда, верю.

— Похоже на издёвку, знаешь ли.

— Твоим видениям есть монументальное основание.

— Серьёзно? Так какого хуя…

— Я не могу пока что рассказать.

— Ну, точно издеваешься, — зло буркнул фронмен, основательно прикладываясь к чашке.

Будь он в форме — настаивал бы куда решительнее.

Проклятые седативы и проклятое уютное одеяло.

Чёртово персональное внимание Оффденсена, вынимающее из языка последние кости.

— Сделай им усиленную охрану, что ли.

— Ладно, не вопрос. Тебе тоже?

— Обойдусь. Я нынче людей вообще видеть не могу. Кроме тебя. В смысле, тебя, наверное, тоже, потому что из-за глюков психую, но мы уже… как бы… разобрались… и я могу тебя опять видеть… блять, ты понял, короче.

На впалые щёки вернулось некое подобие румянца. Прежний Нэйтан черепашкой влезал обратно в своё расслабившееся тело, понемногу вытесняя перманентный ужас мальчишеским смущением. По меркам «Dethklok» юрист только что получил серьёзный, основательный комплимент вместе с благодарностью, и при других обстоятельствах ответ не заставил бы себя долго ждать, однако разобраться с отголосками глобального пророчества в отдельно взятом индивиде — более приоритетная задача, нежели однозначный флирт.

— Да, я понял. Считаешь, изоляция — хороший выход?

— Пока эта херня не закончится.

— Отлично. Я объясню ребятам, чтобы они тебя не донимали. Получается, ты будешь записывать вокал для нового альбома отдельно: беды бедами, а сроки горят.

— Это ведь закончится, да?

Внутри Оффденсена словно оборвали канат.

Он никогда не испытывал большего желания соврать во спасение, чем в данную минуту.

— Непременно, — честный ответ получается исключительно шёпотом, теряясь между стрелок огромных часов, покоящихся глубоко под землёй. — Мне нужно идти, отдать все необходимые распоряжения.

— Погоди.

Ледяная рука цепко хватает юриста за самый краешек пиджака, прежде чем адвокат хотя бы шевельнулся. В зелёных глазах Эксплоужена как на гребне волны снова поднялось беспокойство пополам с каким-то маниакальным доверием.

— Я волнуюсь за них, — устное признание вышло куда легче, чем изматывающие мысленные коллизии. — Сильнее, чем обязан. К счастью, они тупые и не замечают. Пусть всё так и остаётся, лады?

— Твой имидж не пострадает, будь спокоен, — титаническим усилием воли Чарльз задавил свою нежную улыбку, дабы окончательно не растоптать образ самого сурового и грозного мужчины на всей Земле.

Наверное, именно поэтому, вопреки жуткой ситуации, его сердце таяло в кучку желе так восхитительно бесконтрольно.

Нэйтан всегда концентрировал любые чувства до состояния эфира, вырубающего с одного случайного вдоха.

Идею с больницами, докторами и прочими тестами Роршаха отмели ещё на стадии зачатия.

Скандал в прессе на тему неожиданного затворничества лидера «Dethklok» — тем более на почве душевного здоровья — могло обернуться исключительно катастрофой. Теперь пришла очередь солисту писать речь для своего менеджера, а не наоборот, как обычно происходило. Объяснения оказались весьма логичными и доступными для понимания широким массам: самый убойный, жестокий и мрачный альбом требует максимальной концентрации, которая достигается только через полное уединение.

Изоляция — это металл, а значит, пошли все нахуй.

Ждите у моря погоды.

Тем более она вдруг становится не за горами.

Выцарапав золотые десять минут из графика, Оффденсен торопится в другое крыло замка — и застаёт подопечного среди творческого беспорядка.

Эксплоужен снова начал пить, забив на нейролептики, и это знак, что решение оказалось чертовски верным. Пустые бутылки традиционно расшвыряло по комнате, а вот листы бумаги — наоборот, собрались исключительно на столе; даже скомканные клочки, и те не выбросили в корзину за какой-то надобностью. Автор заснул здесь же, крепко держа в одной руке карандаш, а в другой — одну-единственную потухшую сигарету.

Видимо, теоретические пожары совсем перестали его пугать.

Он делал злую магию, ввергающую толпу в состояние буйной истерики.

С помощью одной фантазии и низкого голоса он заставлял людей совершать невозможное.

Любопытство жгло Чарльза не хуже тавра. В конце концов, кто, как не он — самый большой фанат и поклонник этой эпичной группы? Он имеет прав в тысячу раз больше, чем любой занюханный высерок на континенте, поэтому бесшумно подходит к белому исписанному вороху и цепляет первый попавшийся текст, кажущийся законченным.

Песня была хороша.

Да что там хороша — великолепна по рифме, начинке и глубинному смыслу, заложенному между узких строк. Если все будут такими, то грядущий альбом уничтожит все чарты, хит-парады и, разумеется, продажи. Хотя, скорее всего, народ просто забьёт хуй и не вникнет в назидательный посыл: они ведь не в курсе дикой, сверхъестественной предыстории…

— А ну положил на место! — сонно рявкнули из-под агатовой шевелюры. Солист обошёлся без церемоний: схватил адвоката чуть выше запястья и грубо выдернул драгоценный материал. Ошибкой было то, что он не учёл чужих боевых рефлексов, если вообще когда-нибудь подозревал такие нюансы.

В итоге стул опрокинулся вместе с фронтменом; короткая драка ощущается как адреналиновый праздник жизни, как милая оттепель следом за ядерной зимой. Несмотря на мощную оборону, Фостер пропускает один весомый удар в нос — всё прекращается так же быстро, как началось.

— О, боже, прости, прости! — испуганно верещит Нэйтан и тычется лбом в распластанную под ним вздымающуюся грудь, как ньюфаундленд, случайно укусивший обожаемого хозяина.

Это признание, исступленное, невменяемое, вырвавшееся так произвольно, заставляет Оффденсена дрожать. Любовь и желание реками текут по его артериям, убежавшие из самых оберегающихся дальних тайников. Пульс заходится в бешеном ритме, отключает вышколенную отстранённость, и Чарльз спустя вечную пропасть лет наконец-то обнимает его, прижимается вплотную, ласково гладит по склонённой макушке, упиваясь распахнутым откровением.

Если он каким-то мизерным шансом неправ, свалит всё на эффект внезапности — подстраховка, в которую легко могут поверить они оба.

Только вот он прав и знает это, как неоспоримую вселенскую истину.

— Ну, вот, ты опять выглядишь как труп, — лихорадочно бормочет певец, трогательно сжимая в ладони кусочек алого галстука. — Ебись оно конём, я не собираюсь к этому привыкать. Почему я раньше не осознавал, как вокруг всех нас дохуя блядских опасностей?

— Потому что я очень берегу вас, Нэйтан. Я совру, ограблю, продам, займусь грязным шантажом и запытаю любого до кровавых соплей ради одного вашего покоя и благополучия.

— Знаю. А ради меня — тоже?

— В первую очередь.

— Я имел в виду…

— Да.

— Тогда это определённо не может быть сраной гейщиной, — с возрастающей надеждой заявил Эксплоужен. — Ты — самый жестокий, чудовищный и брутальный человек в моей жизни. Если ты однажды захочешь грохнуть меня по-настоящему за мудацкое поведение, мне даже национальная гвардия не поможет.

— В таком случае, у тебя один выход — вести себя нормально и прислушиваться к моим рекомендациям.

— Сперва запомни мои: не лезь на рожон. Почувствуешь опасность — бери больше пушечного мяса. Не смей воплощать мои бредни в реальность.

— Как прикажешь. Извини, я опаздываю на конференцию по случаю…

— Я этому роботу душу изливаю как из брандспойта, а он… — гневно заметил вокалист, поднимаясь на ноги.

Разочарованный тон ранил прицельно в болевую точку, но юрист сознательно уничтожил волшебство создавшегося положения.

Ведь ещё бы немного, ещё бы миллиметр, и…

— Не злись. Прошу тебя, не злись. Ты должен понимать.

— Вали отсюда.

— Я зайду вечером.

— К чему себя так обременять?

— Господи, дай мне ещё один безлимитный кредит терпения, — он возводит очи к потолку, позорно ретируясь как можно непринуждённее.

Вечером дверь под натиском стука и проникновенных увещеваний остаётся запертой.

Спустя тридцать семь часов певец приходит сам и молча опускается в кресло напротив письменного стола.

Сперва Оффденсен просто разбирает накопившееся документы, что-то подписывает, консультируется по телефону и отсылает договоры факсом. Затем долго ждёт, когда Нэйтан перестанет угрюмо сопеть и соизволит первым начать разговор.

— Я записал вокал для нового альбома.

— Да ну? — изумляется менеджер. — Весь?

— Ага. Какой посчитал нужным.

— Ты не мог в одиночку его записать.

— Наблер помог. Я сдержался и не попросил его вынуть из хлебала кусок арматуры.

— Оу.

— Или хотя бы вытереть с пульта свои мозги.

С повторным ответом менеджер не нашёлся.

— Я начинаю думать, что это к лучшему. Продуктивность там, океан вдохновения, вся эта хуйня.

— Нэйтан, а ты не забыл принять таблетки?

— Видимо, забыл. Они редко помогают.

— Я консультировался кое с кем по твоей проблеме, — решился аккуратно сообщить Фостер. — Они обещали её решить, но не здесь и не при тебе. Никаких обследований или диспансера. Они… э-э… далеко. И они не доктора. Но пропить весь курс всё равно имеет смысл, раз уж мы взялись.

Солист равнодушно пожал плечами.

Пусть решают, как угодно, главное чтобы сработало. Плюнув на завышенную гордость, он явился сюда абсолютно по другому поводу.

— Поясни ещё раз. Для особо тупых. Я не ошибся, ты намекнул на… эм… взаимность?

Чего-чего, а мужества певцу было не занимать. Произносить вслух такие поразительные слова, тупя взгляд и сосредоточенно ковыряя дырку на коленке.

Воистину, потрясения меняют людей до неузнаваемости. В какой же мере они начинают чувствовать трение ускользающих нитей, готовых пропасть без следа из-за тупых предрассудков, недомолвок и банального страха быть отвергнутыми.

— Догадаешься, почему я не намекнул гораздо раньше?

— Угу, дога…. так, стоп. Сто-о-о-оп! Что значит «гораздо раньше»?! Насколько раньше?

— Без понятия, — растерялся Чарльз и снял очки, чтобы судорожно начать протирать линзы. — Года три-четыре назад.

— Да ты охуел, мать твою!

К счастью, рабочее место оказалось крепко прикручено к полу, так что перевернуть его в порыве ярости у солиста не вышло, зато получилось обогнуть ненавистный предмет мебели, схватить клерка за грудки и вытрясти к чертям из кожаного кресла.

— Ты лучше меня представляешь, сколько еботы могло произойти за «три-четыре» года, самоуверенный ты гандон! — зарычал Эксплоужен прямо в ему в лицо, — Думаешь, раз крутой — значит, уже неприкасаемый?! Не ты ли говорил мне: «Однажды меня рядом может не оказаться»? Каждый день из этих «трёх-четырёх» лет ты был уверен, что сдохнешь — и молчал в тряпочку?!

— ЗАВАЛИ.

Чудеса случаются.

Планеты уходят с орбит.

Космос не бесконечный.

Терпение у Оффденсена исчерпывается досуха.

Он бешено целует этого невыносимого засранца, наматывает его прекрасные волосы на кулак — и тянет, тянет в садистском удовольствии назад до симфонического хруста в бычьей шее.

Это карамельное рехнувшееся яблоко висело перед носом слишком дразняще; настало время откусить побольше и захлебнуться в сладости упоения.

Видит небо, он рабским трудом заслужил себе и доверие, и любовь, и рваную сорочку в качестве многообещающей прелюдии.

— Блять, я не трахался месяц, — озабоченно, с крайним волнением (не за себя) бормочет фронтмен, обдирая с юриста ненавистный костюм как жухлую раздражающую листву. — Я ж тебя сейчас надвое расколю, сукин сын…

— Давай, — стальным голосом цедит Фостер; он не трахался десять месяцев и готов буквально на что угодно, лишь бы кончить и отрубиться. — Убеди меня, что это происходит. Не бойся сделать мне больно, я выдержу.

Всё перемешивается в блендере отборной похоти, образует единую горячую массу из жадных прикосновений, укусов и тесноты. Кожа к коже, огонь к огню, и минимальная подготовка становится сплошной досадной необходимостью. Менеджер раздвигает бёдра, будто секретарша на испытательном сроке, рвано подмахивает, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы; в красках представив, _как_ он будет насаживаться на член, Эксплоужен теряет микроскопические остатки самоконтроля.

Спустя «три-четыре» года они ебутся как в течке — круто, неистово, _хорошо_.

Так, что забыть уже нельзя даже после тонны пущенного по вене героина.

— Эй, очнись. Не надо меня пугать.

Как и задумывалось, после оргазма адвокат упал из этой ткани пространства в блаженное ничто, пока солист заботливо вытирал их сперму обрывками рубашки. Закончив с этим вполне привычным делом, он швырнул испачканное куда-то под кресло и снова переключился на Оффденсена наперевес со странной многозначной улыбкой.

— Вот это фонтан. Прямо как у аббата.

— Без комментариев, о’кей? Могу я одолжить твою футболку?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы дойти до спальни и принять душ.

— Ха, как будто тебе есть, чего стесняться. Мне тоже надо опять наведаться к штанге.

— Я мёртвый?

— Чего?!

Мда, после секса такие вопросы не задают, но Фостеру плевать, что там принято у нормальных людей. Прежде чем уйти, он хочет ещё раз убедиться, что всё в порядке.

— В смысле, ты ещё видишь меня мёртвым?

— Да.

Вот блять.

Как же тогда он смог…

— Это, знаешь, как обман зрения. Пока ты ведёшь себя как всегда, смотрится неубедительно. Ты сказал, что какие-то чуваки — «не доктора» — мне помогут, и я тебе верю. Будущего лучше не знать, возможное ли оно там или обязательное. Хотя, иногда пиздец как полезно, тут грань такая, неоднозначная.

— Согласен, — искренне откликнулся юрист. — Мы выяснили всё, что требовалось. С остальным разберёмся по ходу дела. Ты вернёшься сегодня к ребятам?

— Неа. Позже. Возможно, я запишу ещё одну песню… в которой пока сомневался.


End file.
